Murderbook
by princessedream
Summary: Sherlock découvre Facbook...Pardon Murderbook. Bien sur tous les protagonistes de la série sont là .Des sous entendu de Sherlock/John .En espérant que cela vous amuse au moins un peu J'ai eu quelques soucis de mise en page mais bon j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pût !
1. Discussion n1

_Bonjours/Bonsoir (Veuillez barrer la mention inutile.)_

_Voici un Facbook sur sherlock vous trouverez ici quelque sous entendu Yaoi parce que on adore le John/Sherlcok non ?_

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec la mise en page alors je sais que c'est pas très esthétique et je m'en excuse._

_Il y auras plusieurs petites conversations. Voici donc la première. Laissez nous une trace de votre passage._

* * *

**"MurderBook.**

**Inscription**

C'est gratuit (et ça le restera toujours)"

Prénom : Sherlock

Nom de famille : Holmes

Votre adresse électronique : Sherlock . Holmes Science . of . Deduction . com

Saisissez à nouveau votre adresse électronique :Sherlock . Holmes Science . of . Deduction . com

Nouveau mot de passe : JohnWatsonEstGay

Sexe : Homme

Anniversaire :28 février 1983

**MurderBook … … … Sherlock Holmes... Retrouver des amis ... Accueil**

**Statut / Ajouter une photo,vidéo:**

John pourquoi faut il que je sois la dessus ? C'est ennuyeux.

_J'aime .Commenter .Partager_

**Sherlock Holmes** est devenu ami avec **John Watson.**

**John Watson** a écrit dans le journal de **Sherlock Holmes**

**John Watson** ** Sherlock Holmes**

Au moins pendant que tu es là dessus tu laisses notre mur tranquille.

_J' aime . Commenter .Partager_

_**Mme Hudson** et **Gerg Lestard** aiment ça._

**Molly Hooper** et trois autres personnes sont devenus amies avec **Sherlock Holmes**.

**_(Gerg Lestrad, Mme Hudson, James Moriaty)_**

**James Moriaty** a écrit dans le journal de **Sherlock Holmes**.

**James Moriaty** **Sherlock Holmes**

Ton toutou ne sait pas comment t'occuper ? Si tu veux je peux poser une ou deux bombes dans Londres.

_J' aime. Commenter .Partager. **Sherlock Holmes** aime ça_.

**Greg Lestarde :** Non mais vous êtes malade !

_J' aime Commenter Partager .Partager._

**Sherlock Holmes :** Ennuyeux je vous arrêterai et vous le savez. De plus John sait parfaitement comment m'occuper.

_J'.aime. Commenter. Partager **John Watson** et **Molly Hooper** aiment ça._

**Mme Hudson :** Oui ils m'ont cassé une table hier soir !

_J'aime .Commenter. Partager **James Moriaty** et deux autres personnes aiment ça._

**Molly Hooper :** Comment ça ?

_J'aime .Commenter . Partager _

**James Moriaty :** Le toutou a le sang chaud ?

_J'aime .Commenter .Partager **Greg Lestrade** et une autre personne aiment ça._

**John Watson :** Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. Sherlock a fait exploser la table. Sherlock tu pourrais me soutenir !

_J' aime. Commenter .Partager **Molly Hooper** aime ça._

**Sally Donovan** et deux autres personnes sont maintenant amies avec Sherlock Holmes.

**(Anderson, Sarah Sawyer )**

**Sherlock Holmes** a écrit sur le mur de **Sally Donovan**

**Sherlock Holmes** **Sally Donovan**

Tiens, vous n'êtes pas en train de récurer les sols de Anderson ?

_J'aime .Commenter .Partager. **John Watson** et une autres personne aime ça._

Anderson : Je ne te permet pas !

_J'aime .Commenter .Partager **Sally Donovan** aime ça_

**Sherlock Holmes :** Je n'ai pas à attendre que tu me permettes quoi que se soit. John va acheter du lait il n'y en a plus.

_J'aime. Commenter .Partager **Molly Hooper** aime ça_

**John Watson :**Va-y toi même, je suis occupé là.

_J'aime. Commenter . Partager **Sarah Saweyer** aime ça_

**Sherlock Holmes :**Je sais tu es avec Sarah c'est pour cela que je te dit d'aller acheter du lait.

_J' aime. Commenter .Partager** James Moriaty** aime ça._

**Sally Donovan :**Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, le bizarre.

_J'aime .Commenter .Partager** Anderson** aime ça._

**Sherlock Holmes:** Stupide, personne ne peut être à deux endroits en même temps.Même Anderson le sais.

_J' aime . Commenter .Partager **John Watson** et deux autres personnes aime ça._

**John Watson** : Sherlock c'est la dernière fois que je quitte Sarah en plein rendez-vous pour tes beaux yeux.

_J'aime .Commenter .Partager **Sherlock Holmes** et 7 autre personnes aime ça_

**John Watson :** Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

_J'aime . Commenter .Partager **Mme Hudson** et 7 autres personnes aime ça_

* * *

_Voili voilou !Dans la prochaine discussion apparition de nouveaux personnages ! Dites-nous ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait cela fait toujours plaisir._


	2. Discussion n2

_Bonjour ou bonsoir._

_Sherlock n'est pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ça ^^_

_Sinon laissez une trace de votre reste encore deux discussions à poster._

* * *

**MurderBook … … … ****Sherlock Holmes Retrouver des amis Accueil**

_**Sherlock Holmes** a partagé un lien._

Une jeune femme a été retrouvée décapitée, la police n'a pas retrouvé la tête.

J' .Partager. **Sherlock Holmes** aime ça.

**James Moriaty :** Je promets que je n'y suis pour rien, parole de criminel.

J' .Paratger.** Iréne Adler** (amie avec** James Moriaty)** aime ça.

**Sherlock Holme : **Evidement que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Le tueur est mauvais et j'ai déjà donné son nom à Lestarde et à sa troupe d'imbéciles.

J' .Partager**. John Watson** et une autre personne aiment ça.

**Anderson :** Et toi espèce de Psychopathe la ferme.

J' .Partager. **Sally Donovan** aime ça

**Sherlock Holmes : **Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau.

J' .Partager. **John Watson **et deux autres personnes aiment ça.

**Sherlock Holmes** est devenu ami avec **Iréne Adler**.

_**Iréne Adler** a écrit dans le journal de **Sherlock Holmes**_

**Iréne Adler** **Sherlock Holmes**

J'apprécierais que nous dinions.. J'ai fait moi-même le dessert.

J' .Partager. **James Moritay **et une autre personne aiment ça.

**John Watson :** Vous n'êtes pas censée être morte ?

J' .Partager.** Molly Hopper** aime ça.

**Iréne Adler: **Il semblerait que Sherlock Holmes n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de me sauver.

J' .Partager

**John Watson : **Je vois..

J' .Partager

**Iréne Adler :** Êtes-vous jaloux ?

J' .Partager. **Sherlock Holmes** et trois autres personnes aiment ça.

**John Watson : **Je ne suis actuellement pas gay ! Et je fréquente une femme pour ceux que ça intéresse.

J' .Partager **James Moriaty** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Sherlock Holmes : **Que veut dire le "actuellement" ? Et tout le monde se fiche de la femme insipide que tu fréquentes elle n'a pas mon intellect.

J' .Partager. **Iréne Adler** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

**John Watson :** La ferme.

J' .Partager. **Sally Donovan** et un autre personne aiment ça.

**John Watson : **Attend, serais-tu jaloux ?

J' .Partager. **Greg Lestrade** et quatre autre personnes aiment ça.

_**John Watson** est passé de "Célibataire" à "En couple"._

J' .Partager.

_**John Watson** est maintenant en couple avec **Sarah Saweyer.**_

J' .Partager. **Sarah Saweyer** aime ça.

**Sherlock Holmes :** Elle est au courant pour les photo pornos dans ton ordinateur ?

J' .Partager. **Iréne Adler** et trois autres personnes aiment ça.

**John Watson : **Je n'ai pas de photo pornos dans mon ordinateur.

J' .Partager.

**Sherlock Holmes : **Ha non pardon, ce sont des photos pornos gay.

J' .Partager. **James Moriaty **et quatre autres personnes aiment ça.

**John Watson : **Tu as fouillé dans mon ordinateur ?

J' .Partager

**Sherlock Holmes : **Tu ne démens pas ?

J' .Partager. Iréne Adlére et une autre personne aiment ça.

**John Watson : **La ferme.

J' .Partager. **Sarah Saweyer** aime ça.

**James Moriaty **aime la page: Criminel consultant

J' .Partager.

_**Iréne Adler** et **Molly Hooper** aiment la page : I'm Sherlocked._

J' .Partager.

_**Sherlock Holmes** a écrit dans le journal de **John Watson.**_

**Sherlock Holmes John Watson**

Va acheter du lait.

J' .Partager

**John Watson : **Va-y toi même.

J' .Partager. **Sarah Saweyer** aime ça.

**Sherlocke Holmes : **J'ai mieux à faire .

J' .Partager

**John Watson : **Faux, tu es en ce moment même allongé dans le canapé en face de moi

J' .Partager.

**Sherlock Holmes :** Va chercher du lait.. s'il te plait.

J' .Partager. **Mme Hudson** aime ça.

**John Watson : **Tu viens de me dire s'il te plait ?

J' .Partager.

**Sherlock Holmes : **Il semblerait.

J' .Partager.

**John Watson : **Bien, j'y vais mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi..

J' .Partager. **Iréne Adlere** et cinq autres personnes aiment ça.

**John Watson : **Oublie ça.

J' .Partager.

_**James Moriaty** a écouté "Stayin' alive " sur Deezer._

_**John Watson** aime la page : "La science de la Déduction."_

J' .Partager. **Sherlock Holmes** et une autre personne aime ça.

**Sherlock Holmes : **Tu sais que tu es mon premier fan ?

J' .Partager.

**John Watson : **Je n'ai fait cela que pour que tu cesse de me rabattre les oreilles avec.

J' .Partager.

**Sherlock Holmes : **Faux je ne t'ai forcé en rien. J'ai dit que se serait "gentil" que tu aimes ma page. Et tu l'as fait. Tu as envie d'être gentil pour moi.

J' .Partager.

**John Watson : **Va te faire voir Sherlock.

J' .Partager.

_**Molly Hooper** aime la page : "La science de la Déduction."_

J' .Partager.

* * *

_Voilà._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Mettez un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en avez penser xD_


	3. Discussion n3

**Veuillez**** m'excuser mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi Fanfiction m'enlève des mots pardon.**

* * *

**MurderBook … … … ****Sherlock Holmes Retrouver des amis Accueil**

**Sherlock Holmes** a partagé un lien sur le mur de **Greg Lestrade.**

Un homme retrouvé pendu dans le parc. La police conclut à un suicide.

J'aime. Commenter .Partager.

**Sherlock Holmes : **Lestrade quand allez-vous faire marcher votre cerveau ? Ce n'est pas un suicide mais un meurtre. Vous me faites de la peine. Encore un peu et même Anderson sera plus intelligent que vous.

J'aime . Commenter .Partager. J**ames Moriaty** aime ça

**Greg Lestarde : **Veuillez s'il vous plait ne pas parler des affaires ici. Venez au Yard et vous nous ferez part de votre conclusion. Et j'utilise mon cerveau, tout le monde n'est pas aussi étrange que vous.

J'aime . Commenter Partager.**Sally Donovan** et une autre personne aiment ça.

**John Watson** a écrit dans le mur de **Sherlock Holmes**.

**John Watson** ** Sherlock Holmes**

Sherlock accepte ton frère en ami. Il me harcèle par sms et ce n'est pas du goût de Sarah.

J' .Partager

**Sherlock Holmes : **Si ça embête Sarah je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'accepterais.

J' .Partager **James Moriaty** aime ça.

**John Watson: **Il m'a envoyer des photos de toi petit… dans ton bain. Si tu refuse encore je les mets sur mon mur.

J' .Partager **Molly Hooper** et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Sherlock Holmes **est maintenant amis avec** Mycroft Holmes.**

**Mycroft Holmes **a écrit dans le journal de **Sherlock Holmes**.

**Mycroft Holmes ** **Sherlock Holmes**.

Aurais-tu l'obligeance d'éviter tout contact physique avec ton colocataire… Je n'ai pas enlevé les caméras.

J' .Partager

**Sherlock Holmes **: Rien ne t'oblige à nous regarder. Et ne t'en fait pas pour les caméras, je vais les enlever moi-même quand j'en aurais le temps et l'envie.

J' .Partager **John Watson** aime ça.

**John Watson: **Nous n'avons pas de contact physique. Je suis juste rentrer ivre d'une soirée avec Greg et Sherlock a eu la gentillesse de m'aider à mettre au lit. Attendez…Vous avez mis des caméras !

J' .Partager **Sarah Saweyer** et 1 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Mycrofte Holmes : **Vous ne semblez pas vous souvenir de tout..

J' .Partager **Sherlock Holmes** aime ça.

**John Watson : **Comment ça ?

J' .Partager

**Mycrofte Holmes :** Je ne vous dirai rien de plus. Ce serait gênant pour moi, et pour vous.

J' .Partager

**John Watson : **Sherlock !

J' .Partager

**Sherlock Holmes :** John je ne savais pas que tu avait un grain de beauté sur la fesse droite.

J' .Partager. **James Moriaty** aime ça.

**James Moriarty :** J'ai moi-même profité du spectacle.. Grâce à mes propres caméras.

J' .Partager. **Iréne Adler** aime ça.

**John Watson **a crée un album photo** "Sherlock enfant".**

J'aime. Commenter. Partager. **Mycroft Holmes** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Sherlock Holmes : **Je voudrais faire une déclaration : John va disparaître dans d'étranges circonstances… Et vous ne retrouverez jamais son corps. Surtout pas vous Lestrade, avec le QI que vous avez.

J'aime. Commenter. Partager. **James Moriaty** aime ça.

J**ohn Watson **; Tu sais tu n'as rien perdu en grandissant tu es toujours aussi mignon petit, que grand …

J'aime. Commenter. Partager. **Molly Hooper** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.

**John Watson **: J'ai rien dit.

J'aime. Commenter. Partager.

**Mycroft Holmes :** Je vous en enverrai de Sherlock en pirate .

J'aime. Commenter. Partager. **Molly Hopper** aime ça.

**Sherlock Holmes :** Je ne suis pas mignon.

J'aime. Commenter. Partager. **Madame Hudson** et 2 autres personnes aimes ça.

**John Watson :** si quand tu étais petit.. maintenant tu es craquant.

J'aime. Commenter. Partager.** Iréne Adler** et une autre personne aiment ça.

**John Watson :** Enfin d'après certaines personnes.

J'aime. Commenter. Partager.

**John Watson : **Je ne fais pas partie de ces personnes.

J'aime. Commenter. Partager.

**John Watson : **Comment on efface ?

J' .Partager.

**Mycroft Holmes** a écrit sur le mur de **John Watson**.

Veuillez cesser s'il vous plait de renifler l'écharpe de mon frère. Je trouve cela…Gênant.

J' .Partager

**John Watson :**Vous n'avez qu'a pas regarder.

J' .Partager **Sherlock Holmes** aime ça.

**Sherlock Holmes :** Tu renifles mon écharpe.. ?

J' .Partager

**Sherlock Holmes :** Je fait pareil avec tes pulls.

J' .Partager

**Sherlock Holmes :** Tu penses que c'est normal ?

J' .Partager

**Sherlock Holmes : ** John pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?

J' .Partager

**Sarah Sawyer** est passer de "En couple" à "Célibataire".

J'aime. Partager. Commenter.** Sherlock Holmes** aime ça

**Molly Hooper **aime la page **"Une étude en rose"**.

J'aime. Partager. Commenter.

* * *

Laissez votre avis je suis toujours contente de voir que ça vous plait =D


	4. Discussion n4

Bon voilà la quatrième discussion ! Normalement ce devais être le dernière mais je me suis un peu laisser allez et du coup ben j'ai pas finit ... Donc je pense qu'il risque d'y avoir encore une discussion. Je ne veux pas trop en faire parce que je ne voudrais pas que sa tourne en ronde. Donc voilà .

Evidemment rien n'est à moi ...Sinon ben je ne serais plus ici hein ^^

**Petit coin remercient :**

Je tiens à vous remerciez vous tous qui venez lire , qui me mettez des review !

Merci aussi aux review anonyme ! Je suis vraiment contente de touts les petits mots que vous me laissez et je doit dire que sans ça je ne suis pas sur que la motivation soit rester ! N'oubliez pas que cette fic n'existe que grâce à vous et surtout pour vous qui venez la lire :D Donc voilà je vous remercie !

C'est pour cela que j'aimerais faire un petit bonus mais pour cela j'ai **besoin de vous** !

En effet j'aimerais si vous êtes d'accord que vous posiez des questions aux personnages de Sherlock . Ce serais une sorte d'interview ou les questions viendrez de vous . Trouvez vous un faux pseudo Fb et voilà .Enfin voilà c'est une petite idée comme ça !

Si vous avez envie de le faire et bien allez y ! Vous pouvez posez plusieurs questions.

Bien voilà ! Comme d'habitude laissez moi votre avis !

* * *

**MurderBook … … … Sherlock Holmes Retrouver des amis Accueil**

**John Watson** est passé de "célibataire" à "en couple".

J'aime . Commenter . Partager. **Jim Moriarty** aime ça.

**John Watson** est maintenant en couple avec **Jim Moriarty**.

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.** Jim Moriarty** aime ça.

**Mycroft Holmes** a écrit sur le mur de John Watson.

Mon frère est-il au courant ? Je ne comprends pas. J'étais persuadé que vous finiriez ensembles. Mais je vous préviens,, si mon frère retombe dans la drogue je vous en tiendrai pour responsable !

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**John Watson** : Je ne suis pas en couple avec Moriarty ! Mais je n'arrive pas à changer le statut !

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**Jime Moriarty** : Mon petit Jonny, ce que tu dis me brise le coeur :'(

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**John Watson** : Je me contrefiche de votre coeur !

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**Sherlock Holmes** : Je vois..

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**John Watson** : Sherlock tu ne vas pas croire ça quand même ?

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**Greg Lestrade** : Vous couchez avec ce fou furieux ?

J'aime . Commenter .Partager. **Iréne Adler** et une autre personne aime ça.

**John Watson** :Je ne couche avec PERSONNE !

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**Sherlock Holmes** : Et qu'avons nous fait hier soir ? Du tricot ?

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.** Iréne Adler** aime ça.

**John Watson** : On était d'accord pour ne le dire à personne...

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**Sherlock Holmes** : Je vois pourquoi, tu couches avec Moriarty. Et c'est sérieux apparemment.

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**John Watson** : Sherlock comment peux-tu le croire lui !

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**Mooly Hooper** : La jalousie est quelques chose d'incontrôlable, encore plus pour Sherlock.

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.** Greg Lestrade** et trois autres personnes aiment ça.

**Shrelock Holmes** : Je ne suis pas jaloux !

J'aime . Commenter .Partager. **Mycroft Holmes** aime ça.

**Mycroft Holmes** : Alors pourquoi te défoules-tu sur la photo de Moriarty ?

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.** Greg Lestrade** aime ça.

**John Watson** : Tu as une photo de Jim ?!

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**Sherlock Holmes** :De Jim ? Tu l'appelles Jim ?

J'aime . Commenter .Partager. **Molly Hooper** aime ça.

**Jim Moriarty** : Avec mon petit Jonny on se donne plein de surnoms ! Pas vrai jonny ! ;-)

J'aime . Commenter .Partager. **Iréne Adler** aime ça.

_Convesration privée_ : **(Jim Moriarty** / _Iréne Adler_.)

**Iréne Adler** :Vous couchez vraiment avec John ou c'est juste un coup pour mettre Sherlock en rogne ?

**Jim Moriarty** : Je m'ennuyais et j'ai pensé que cela m'occuperait ! Sherlock est si facile à rendre jaloux !

**Iréne Adler** : Si vous voulez moi je peux vous occupez... ~

**Jim Moriarty** : Je ne laisse personne mener la danse ...Quelque soit l'activité.

**Iréne Adler** : Mais je peux me laissez faire.

_Fin de la conversation privée :_

**John Watson** a changé son nom en** John Watson-Moriarty**.

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.** Jim Moriarty** aime ça.

**John Watson-Moriarty** : Cela suffit ! Jim cessez cela !

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**Sherlock Holme**s : Moi je t'aurais pas obligé à prendre mon nom.

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.** Mycroft Holmes** et sept autres personnes aiment ça.

**John Watson-Moriarty** : Je n'ai pas prit son nom.

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**John Watson- Moriarty :** Et John Watson-Holmes ne me gênerait pas.

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.** Sherlock Holmes** et huit autres personnes aiment ça.

**Jim Moriarty** : Joonnnyyy ! Tu me trompes !

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**John Watson-Moriarty** : Je ne trompe personne ! Puisque je ne suis en couple avec personne ! Veuillez cessez de pirater mon compte et laissez moi changer de nom.

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**Jim Moriarty** : Pourtant tu as accepté mes roses !

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**Sherlock Holmes** : Tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas les roses.

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**John Watson-Moriarty** : Je pensais qu'elles étaient de toi, Sherlock.

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.** Sherlock Holmes** aime ça.

**Jim Moriarty** à écouter _"I Need a Doctor "_de Eminen et Dr Dre. sur Deezer.

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**Jim Moriarty** a écrit sur le mur de **John Watson-Moriarty**.

I need a doctor, je crois que je suis malade. J'aurais besoin d'un examen en profondeur...

J'aime . Commenter .Partager. **Iréne Adler** aime ça.

**Sherlock Holmes** : J'ai réussit à reprendre le contrôle du mur de va falloir que tu ailles voir ailleurs pour ton examens.

J'aime . Commenter .Partager. **John Watson-Moriarty** aime ça.

**John Watson-Moriarty** a changé son nom en "**John Watson**".

J'aime . Commenter .Partager. **Sherlock Holmes** aime ça.

**John Watson** est passé de "en couple" à "célibataire".

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**Sherlock Holmes** : Pourquoi on ne peut pas mettre je n'aime pas ?

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**John Watson** : ?

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**John Watson** : Je ne comprends pas, tu étais jaloux quand j'étais "en couple" avec l'autre psychopathe.

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

**Sherlock Holmes** : Je suis content que tu ne sois plus en couple avec lui.. Mais tu n'es pas célibataire, et moi alors ?

J'aime . Commenter .Partager.

* * *

Voili voilou !

Donnez moi votre avis !


End file.
